Inuyasha's Halloween Hell and Revenge
by Raven-2010
Summary: Inuyasha moves into a new apartment, later on new next door neighbors move in the loud noisy party 24/7 kind, but they have no idea who they are messing with the one dog hellhound assassin squad as Sesshoumaru has jokingly named him, our hanyou gets revenge in hilarious ways. His father Sugimi will also get a big surprise someone he hasn't seen in ages. Sesshoumaru/Kagome


**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ Media do, rated R adult language and themes**

Using depraved Halloween ideas I had I decided to make a story for you with them. Inuyasha has new neighbors the loud noisy party 24/7 kind little do they know who they are dealing with the one dog hellhound assassin squad as Sesshoumaru named him. Sugimi also gets an unexpected surprise someone he hasn't seen in ages, Sessh/Kag. Enjoy my babies and Happy Halloween

**Inuyasha's Halloween Hell And Revenge**

**By Raven 2010 Oct 31 2019**

**Moving in**

Inuyasha was like a kid at Christmas he was moving into his new apartment, it had 3 bedrooms living room and kitchen it was a big place when his friends first saw it their eyes bugged out

"Wow look the living room has a balcony," Kagura chimed in

"That's it I'm moving in," Sango started the ball rolling

"Yeah I'll take the master bedroom cause we all know wolves are bigger in every and I mean every way so we need more room," Kouga needled

"I think not I'm bigger than all the males here so that means I need and get the master bedroom," a new arrivals booming voice chimed in

"Yep Inupapa's right he is the biggest one," Kagome said

"Thank you my dear, see you pups could learn how to respect your elders from our lovely miko," Sugimi added

"Oh no not you," Inuyasha griped "Lucky me, not even here a minute and trying hijack my damned room,"

"Now, mow, now son we must all share equally,"

"Yeah your version of sharing is you get all the choice things I get the rejects no thanks," The hanyou shot back "And as for you Sango sure you can move in as long as your naked and staying in my room with me,"

"Cough, wha wha," she stammered face blushing darker red then a tomato he grinned evilly

"And you wolf nuts keep dreamin this is a dog den emphasis on dog no mangy wolves allowed except for Ayame cuz she's a sweetheart,"

"Thanks Yashy," the she wolf spoke

Kouga inwardly grinned as a thought crossed his mind "So dog breath, when's the wedding mating? Oh I can see it now you'll start off with a litter of eight anything less would be a blow to your manhood,"

"Really Kouganna when are you gonna get started on your litter of sixteen with Jakotsu?

"That's it mutt today you die,"

"Sorry princess I don't hit girls," Inuyasha shot back

"Boys don't make me do it," said waving two binding sutras from side to side between his index and middle fingers after setting a box down Miroku

"What? Why you," the angry hanyou and wolf growled

"Nice pup taming skills monk," Sugimi praised

"Why thank you Sugimi sama I find a monk must always be prepared especially with two unruly constantly at odds canines,"

"Kagura, Kagome, Ayame and Sango can move in because they're my sexy wenches but no boys allowed,"

"Gone from an annoying loud crass imbecile to a pervert what a disgrace little brother,"

"Stow it Fluffy Sama," then an electric charge hit

"Who's fluffy now? Sesshoumaru needled smiling smugly

"Oh shit the hair gel wore off and now his real troll hair is showing," Sango said

"So he was a troll posing as a dog all of these years dammit now I can't call him mutt face anymore," Kouga teased Inuyasha who's hair was standing straight up like the bride of Frankenstein

"Bastard, since when are you able to discharge electrical current from your claws? Thought it was just poison"

"What can I say? I am a dog of many talents,"

"To celebrate this momentous occasion I brought something special," Miroku announced

"Really?" the others chimed in

"Well everything is all unpacked and set up lets have at it," Sango said

"Dognip you bought dognip? Gimmie, gimmie, gimmie" Kouga and Inuyasha panted practically drooling

"Do you two promise to behave? Miroku asked sounding like a scolding father

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I'm a holy virgin miko now hand it over," Inuyasha shot back

"I am an angel fork it over monk," Kouga sarcastically replied

"Ah yes the dog version of human reefer," Sugimi spoke

"And for you most honored dog general," Miroku said handing Sugimi a paper wrapped parcel

"For me you brought me a gifty? Aw and it isn't even my birthday, thanks"

Inuyasha sniffed "Nooooooo, stupid monk you do remember what happened the last time Kagome gave him some right? Inuyasha bit

"Oh come on, Sugimi is a full grown dog special brownies won't harm him," Miroku replied

"No numb nuts but he'll harm us, when this is over you die," the pissed off hanyou barked

"RIP mutt," Kouga chimed in

"Oh no it's even worse Kagome only added reefer monk moron added dognip to. You son of a," Inuyasha was cut off

"Oh pup"

"Gulp, ye-yeah you what want? Inuyasha stammered

"Daddy wants to play,"

"Oh no Miroku you prick he ate the whole damn dozen that fast now he'll be stoned and on my case for days," Sugimi had an insane unhinged look in his eyes "Sessh ruuun monk gave dad special brownies dognip in mixed twelve ate he," he yelled stammering unable to form complete sentences

"Later fool," Sesshoumaru replied swiftly disappearing, Inuyasha ran with Sugimi hot on his heels

"Miroku you rat why did you do it? Sango asked

"Well our hanyou thought it would be fun to pass out photo shopped flyers of me as a naked girl saying "I am really a girl I am hot come do me my number is 1-800-hump-me,"

"Yes little brother is a vile creature,"

"Sesshoumaru , your back? I thought you were hiding from your dad like last time" Kagome said

"You see miko the monk and I share the same mission revenge, Inuyasha's idea of entertainment at my expense was to give Jakotsu a jock strap with a note saying I have always been secretly crazy about you along with my forged signature written on it,"

"Yes we got to talking shared horror stories and decided our hanyou needed a taste of his own medicine," Miroku told her

"Oh dear lord human reefer mixed with dognip that's way worse poor Inupapa will be stoned for days,"

"Correction miko father will be stoned for about two weeks, the monk and I suffered a week of hell so we decided little brother needed two,"

"And you men call us females evil," Kagura, Ayame and Sango chimed in

"Dammit Sessh why the hell didn't you let us in on it I could have flew on my feather and filmed it," Kagura grouched

"Like this," he opened his laptop the 50 inch flat screen TV came on "Jakotsu is an electronics expert he builds Taisho corps electronic devices like that lovely drone sending us live footage of father tormenting little brother,"

"Hah? They all gasped then burst out laughing

"Oh Jaky we love you," the girls all cooed dreamily

"You called,"

"Jacky,"

"The one and only,"

"Yes Jakotsu is in on it as well," Sesshoumaru exclaimed "Ah revenge is a dish best served with drinks and snacks," they grabbed drinks and snacks then sat down to watch

"Oh look Inupapa has Inuyasha on a leash wearing a pink dog suit and walking on all fours," Kagome said

"And it looks like a real dyed pink dog," Ayame added

"Yes father always was one to go all out," Sesshoumaru told them,"

**The new neighbors and let the games begin**

3 Weeks later unknown to Inuyasha the empty next door apartment with the living room that connected to his bedroom was being rented and the new people were moving in. He came home from work showered then went to bed in a nice quiet building like his it was easy to. 30 minutes later boom, boom

"Ahhhhh, what the fuck? He yelled rubbing the sleep out of his eyes waiting for the brain fog to clear then boom, boom "You gotta be kidding me eleven O'clock at night," it was so loud his room vibrated, he banged on the wall "Hey turn it down," he snapped banging on the connecting wall the music was turned up louder

He threw on some clothes went to their door and knocked to politely ask them to turn it down they answered "Hi I live next door I really need to sleep, can you please turn your music down?

"Hah?

"Can you please turn it down? He asked

The couple stood there gawking then "No Japanese,"

"Yeah I'm Japanese welcome to Japan," the hanyou sarcastically replied

"No speaky Japanese,"

"You don't speak Japanese," he replied 'Yeah right and I'm a girl' he thought "look just cut it down I don't wanna call the cops okay," one look told you the girl was a real douche bag

They turned it off Inuyasha left to go catch up on the sleep he had missed out on, Friday came and that night boom, boom it had begun only way worse, he went out into the hallway when he got to their door he saw it was wide open with the couple sitting on the couch he started yelling for them to turn it down the girl with the stereo remote control in hand turned the music up to max making the building sound like one giant speaker

"Turn it down nooooooow," Inuyasha bellowed what was worse they played that same cd all day

"Baka" the girl sneered

"You don't speak Japanese I knew that was a lie," he snapped

"Baka" is all she said

"I'm stupid hah?" An idea hit him as he left "Oh so ya wanna play that way okay works for me,"

Inuyasha took a high power almost as big as him speaker he had put the face of it against the wall and with the sound up on max blasted them with heavy metal music which he soon learned they hated. Repaying them with their own tactics he blasted them with the same cd for hours. His equipment being more powerful he easily overtook them wouldn't you know they had the nerve to complain

The next day

Inuyasha was going out when he opened his door he discovered a cream substance smeared across the bottom of it and seethed in silence, it happened a few times after that as well he didn't need to ask he knew who did it and something had to be done

"You don't know who you're screwing with" do you?

"You're kidding me right? Miroku who had stopped by with Kouga to visit said after Inuyasha filled them in on what was going on

"And you haven't killed them yet mutt I'm amazed," The wolf couldn't resist "You must be mellowing out in your old age,"

"I saved some this time," The smirking batting his eyes hanyou replied

"Uh oh he's got something worse than death planned,"

"Why wolfykins would I do something naughty?

"Wolfykins oh yeah now I know it's bad," Kouga said

"Miroku you've got your cell phone on right? Inuyasha asked

"Um, yeah why?"

"I'm gonna need you to ring their bell when I ring your phone once then hang up that's the signal,"

"Yes sir officer Taisho,"

"Good boy,"

"Good boy hey you're the dog not me,"

"Well you're family so that makes you a dog by adoption," Inuyasha shot back

"Bite me,"

"Don't temp me monk meat is delicious,"

Inuyasha took out some of the cream from the last time they had spread it on his door mixed it with another substance then put it inside something else, the evil smile that lit up his face was bright enough to light a room. He quickly and stealthily crept over to his enemies door and left it on their door knob along with a note he had typed up, after getting the signal Miroku rang their bell the one Inuyasha hated most opened the door

"Ewwwww" she shrieked as she felt something disgusting "gross what the hell is this? Then spotted the note

Note

**Thanks for all the donations but I have my own cum**

**Yours truly**

**Donor number 8**

"You bastard I know you did this disgusting pig," she bellowed with murder burning in her eyes

"You mean like you the cum catch sack for the planet creamed my door," Inuyasha who was pretending to wait for the elevator shot back

"No I didn't stop lying," she snapped

"Whatever" the hanyou nonchalantly replied

"I'll report you to the landlord,"

"Go ahead with your loud ass music and parties record that'll put you in his favor,"

"Ooo you prick," she seethed

"Jealousy such an ugly thing I know you wish you had one to take it up with mother nature it's her fault not mine," the elevator door opened "Toodles bitches," then he and Kouga went in

As the elevator descended "Got it," Kouga said while removing his head phones

"Good job pretending to be just some random dude searching for tunes on his Ipad while waiting,"

"I recorded the whole glorious thing," Kouga announced

"I want a copy,"

"Relax mutt already sent it to ya I've got you covered,"

"Thanks wolfy cakes,"

"Eww shut up we ain't dating,"

They left the building then went around the corner to where Miroku was hiding "Okay I know one of you criminals recorded it I wanna see it," Miroku said, Kouga played it "Oh yes an Inuyasha classic raw egg white in a condom poor hag really thought it was a used rubber,"

"Yeah and best of all he mixed it with that cream crap they've been leaving on his door,"

"Cough, hahahaha I'm dead," Miroku exclaimed

**Halloween Night  
**

Kagome was dressed as an American actresses character Elvira Mistress of The Dark wearing a sexy body hugging long black dress with a low cut front and slit up the side, it was boner inducing to males outfit especially where Kagome's thick curvaceous body filled it out more. Little did the innocent minx know a certain male barely able to restrain himself was almost rabid

"Miko is that you? Sugimi asked

Guilty as charged," noticing his shocked expression "What is it too much? I can change into something less revealing"

"No I'm just amazed how gorgeous you look, you may need a body guard we canines aren't the only lecherous dogs around the human ones are also on the loose," he teased

"I was just heading to Inuyasha's place for the Halloween party,"

"Oh I have got to see his face when he gets a gander of you, hehehe,"

"Miko a word with you please,"

"Well it's officer Taisho this year I see," Sugimi teased

"Yes and your about to be arrested," Sesshoumaru replied

"Hey you can't arrest Inupapa," Kagome protested

"Well then miko shall I arrest you in his place?

"Real funny dog,"

"Let's go you are in my custody,"

"Hey let go," Kagome replied then they disappeared in a ball of light

"Hm, am I about to become a father in law?" Sugimi mumbled

Elsewhere with Kagome and Sesshoumaru

"That dress miko,"

"Uh oh it's to revealing, isn't it? I can change"

"Don't you dare," he replied

"Um okay" then why are we in your room?

"Have you forgotten you are officially in my custody?

"Yeah and?" she nervously answered

"You're nervous why? You are a miko with the power to purify big bad demons like me"

"Ah true but not unless they try to kill me,"

"Enough talk," he said his golden eyes glowing in the dark

"Hey, what the?" She started but was silenced by his lips covering hers

"Maybe I'll release you from custody in a few hours,"

"You didn't even wait to take off your pants like you did my undies," she said "You couldn't wait until after getting undressed first ah do you know how much hotter that makes me? Ooo yes "

"I figured that out when you came the second I entered you there is a flood down there," he teased

"Ahhh Sesshoumaru fuck," she called out when he hit the magic spot making her erupt again "No other man has ever affected me so intensely before,"

"And none ever will, demons tend to have that effect on humans the pleasure is far stronger with us,"

"SESSHOUMARUUUUU," she screamed his barrier going up just before she began he knew that was coming

Downstairs with the others

The lights flickered then went out then an eerie light purple light filed the house Sugimi ginned madly "Hey what's going on somebody forget to pay the light bill? Wiseass Jakotsu exclaimed

"No genius somebody just got," Kouga started but was cut off

"My son just got married," Sugimi finished for him

"Every year it'll be their Halloweeniversary," Sango teased

At Inuyasha's house

It was Friday Halloween night this time their apartment was full of loud noisy people and blasting music this time was worse they had one speaker in the window the music was now drowning everything out even his sanity that was it he had enough this had to stop and it would. Then a ball started bouncing off the wall inside their apartment the hanyou's blood was on fire he was too quiet it was creepy. Miroku who was there helping him set up for the party saw it coming dialed a number

Ring "Hello,"

"Sugimi we have a pro," Miroku started but was cut off

"Grooooowl,"

"Oh shit I know that growl," Sugimi exclaimed

"Precisely why I called you," Miroku spoke

'Be there in a sec,"

"Thank," Miroku started but the line was dead

Inuyasha eyes blazing red holding out elongated claws was about to start tearing out the wall between his apartment and theirs he was too far gone with rage. Then suddenly a long arm reached out and a strong hand grabbed his wrist

"Stop pup,"

"Growl"

"Pup you will cease,"

A ball of light flew in through the window at warp speed "Oh no not you," a deep male voice exclaimed

"Is that any way to greet family?

"More like my misery," Sugimi replied

"Grandfather" came the voice of just arriving Sesshoumaru "Hahahahaha"

"At a time like this you find humor," Sugimi bit

"Yes, yes I do, oh no not you" isn't that what little brother always says about you?

"Grand, grandfather? Half way calmed Inuyasha exclaimed

"Yes dear pup your grandfather and pain in my rear Segume Taisho,"

"If I release you do you promise not to commit mass murder? Segume asked Inuyasha teasingly

"Hey do I look like a serial killer to you? Ya geezer"

"You can release him now father I assure you he is back to normal, and very noticeably displays and has your biting sarcastic sense of humor,"

"Oh like you're an angel" Or have you converted? Segume shot back "Ow I'lllll kill you," he bit after Sugimi smacked his head

"I'lllll kill you another of little brothers famous punchlines he uses on you," Sesshoumaru reminded

"Blasphemy" Sugimi snapped "As if I'd ever convert, and you Sesshoumaru oops I mean Fluffy as your brother calls you,"

"Fluffy hahaha," Segume said and nearly died laughing

"Well I see you can still walk after your cough most recent stressful activities," Sugimi needled

"Stressful activities? Inuyasha said "What'd fluffy mow the lawn?

'Well you could say that,"

"Oh quit beatin around the bush and just spit it out already," Inuyasha bit "Ya old geezer,"

"The miko was cold very cold and your brother was kind enough to offer her his heating services," Sugimi replied

"Heating services? Then it hit him "You mated? Well finally got your cherry popped congrats fluffy sama"

"That is it your blood will flood the streets this night,"

"Ya been promising that for over five hundred years ain't happened yet fluffy cakes," the hanyou retorted

"Remind you of any one? Sugimi asked his sire

"My grandson inherited my better half a shame you didn't,"

"Let's give you a free name change Segumeyasha," Sugimi needled

"I like it,"

"You would," Sugimi replied

"Oh grand pup of mine,"

"Yeah, what?" Inuyasha answered

"I have a wicked but fun idea,"

"Oh lord now I have two of them," Sugimi moaned

"Relax father it will be quite entertaining of this I am sure." Sesshoumaru chimed in

"Yeah but your brother and he are like twins, one sick humored dog is bad enough but two is too much,"

"Oh take a chill pill sit back relax and enjoy the ride you wuss," Segume and Inuyasha said in the same breath

"Well from what Kouga told us they have it coming, I'm surprised little brother held back this long. The wolf was kind enough to share this with us," Sesshoumaru said then played the video of Inuyasha's condom prank

"My boy I have never been prouder of my kin then I am right now," Segume praised "Now Like I was saying I have an idea," they went into the other room to talk

Ring

The doorbell snapped Sesshoumaru and Sugimi back to reality "I forgot about the party the guests have arrived,"

Segume and Inuyasha came back out their plans had been made

Sesshoumaru opened the door to be greeted first by Kagome "Well hump and run" Is that any way to treat a girl after the honeymoon?

"Fear not minx I have further plans for you later, and you will wear that dress on our human wedding day,"

"And you will wear the police uniform," she replied

"Guess that means his proposal was accepted," Segume said

"Miko meet your grandfather in law Segume,"

"Wow handsomeness runs strong in the family," she praised

"Oh I love her already," Segume exclaimed

"Kagome holy crap is that really you or Elvira? Wide eyed Inuyasha teased "I love that character hey I have her movies if anyone's interested," they all agreed "Sweet"

"Let's start the Halloween party," Jakotsu exclaimed

"Yeah after I take care of a couple things," Inuyasha said

"Oh I know that look revenge mode Inuyasha," Kagura chimed in "Well they've got it coming I heard what's been going on,"

"Hey Sessh wanna do lil bro a favor?

"Yes vermin as long as it doesn't involve murder I'm in," he teased

"Beautiful I need you to use your ability to teleport through walls and put this on their bed,"

"Ooo evil I love it," Inuyasha gave him the quick rundown on what he was going to do "Yes this is going to be the best Halloween party ever,"

Following the plan Inuyasha sneaked down the back stairs heading to the basement he quickly managed to get in finding the spot he wanted he opened the door he and wasted no time going to work silence would be his. Being done he swiftly got back into his apartment to play possum with the others and listen

"Kouga your turn,"

"Hehehe sweet"

With the party people

"What happened the lights are off? The girl wailed ending their loud party

"That's not all the water is off as well," her boyfriend said

Then a high pitched beeping started "Ahhhhh, What the hell is that? Someone yelled

"Oh no the fire alarms there's a fire everybody run," a guy said they all ran for the hallway

It was heaven to a certain hanyou's ears as screams filled the air listening to the panic and madness while they were drenched with icy cold water from the ceiling water sprinklers "Game set match fuckers,"

"Son you are truly evil through and through," Sugimi said

"Was there ever any doubt? Wait it gets even better"

"How it's already perfection?" Segume spoke

"While in the basement I ran into one of my other revenge wanting neighbors Taki turns out they live between our apartments,"

Lovely" Sesshoumaru sarcastically exclaimed

"Yeah he was gonna cut their electric line wires till I let him in on my plan, he's down there now ready for phase two when he gets my call. Inuyasha told them then dialed the number

"Hello"

"Taki hit it then get up to my place fast you're invited to my party,"

"I didn't before but now I love Halloween hahaha,"

The loud music came back on "Hey the lights and music are back on," a guy announced

They all bolted back into the apartment intent on finishing the party "Ahhhhh my friggin ears, mutt how the hell did you put up with this for so long without slaughtering them? Kouga bit

"He was in a blind rage and about to rip out the connecting wall when I got here," Segome explained

"Game on Inuyasha," looking out the window Taki called out

Bang, bang, bang was heard on the neighbors door "I'm coming I'm coming," the male bellowed opened the door "What the fuck do you? He stopped when he saw "Sorry"

"Police we received numerous calls about a noisy party, turn it off NOOOOOW," the officer yelled they did

"Okay it's off you can leave now we'll be quiet," the neighbor guy said

"What's your name? The officer asked

"David Lee,"

"And hers?

"Shut up stupid you don't have to tell him anything," she snapped at her boyfriend

"Marta Lang," David answered

"Jun you heard that," He said to his partner

Jun ran the names through the mini police computer they carried with them "Toru wait till you see this," then handed it to Toru who read it

"Illegally here in Japan looks like this is now also an immigration case,"

"See I told you not to say anything brainless cunt," Marta bellowed

"Shut up you dizzy twat I'm sick of and was about to dump you anyway all you want to do is party, party, party your mouth is so huge my dick nearly fell in and got lost,"

"Cough oh shit," Jun said he and the other officers burst out laughing

"Officer, please arrest and deport me? You'll be doing me a huge favor" David spoke

"Screw you needle dick," Marta screamed clearly hurt over his insult

"Who has the lease here? Toru asked

"That'd be sewer mouth in there," David answered

"You might want to grab some of your things before you go,"

"Not a problem officer my bag's already packed," David went in and quickly came back with his bag "Oh and before I forget you might want to check under the sofa she's got a king sized stash of weed under there,"

"Thanks" Toru replied "That means we have to look around,"

They entered and began the search there was a big bag of weed under the sofa, another officer went into the bedroom "What the hell?

"Seito what happened did we stub our little toe on a pebble? And laughed

"Shut it Daichi,"

"Toru you have got to see this,"

Toru went in "Now I have seen everything,"

"Look there's a note,"

"No foolin Captain obvious," Toru was a wiseass he read the note pinned on the large hollowed out pumpkin that said

**Happy fucking Halloween asshole**

"Holy shit that's at least ten pounds of cocaine," Daichi exclaimed

"Well somebodies going to have the worst Halloween ever," Toru returned to the living room "Marta Lang you are under arrest,"

"For what? She snapped

Possession of illegal drugs "Marijuana and cocaine,"

"Whaaaaat? Yeah sure the weed is mine but the coke isn't," then realizing her mistake quickly clamped a hand over her mouth

"To late now you just confessed," Toru replied "Take her away boys,"

Another male clearly a detective arrived "What do we have here?

"Well Naraku made it out of your little spider den I see,"

"Careful I haven't eaten yet and I'm famished," they came out carrying the huge pumpkin Naraku lifted the top "Holy crap there's enough coke in there to kill a heard of elephants,"

"You'll never guess where we found it."

"No tell me," Naraku said

"Sitting on the bed,"

"What? She didn't even try to hide it," the spider looked shocked

"Nope"

"Well she'll only be leaving Japan after serving time," Naraku commented

"Kind of feel sorry for the boyfriend though he seemed like a decent guy, actually asked us to arrest and deport him,"

"She's that bad? Naraku inquired

"Yep"

"Maybe I can help him out I'll make a few calls after I look into it more,"

"Aw Santa Spider Clause," Toru ragged

"Careful remember I did mention being famished," Naraku shot back

Inuyasha's guests who had snuck out to get a look gasped in shock smiling evilly Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and Segume had all they could do to keep from busting out laughing You three truly are demonic," Sugimi said

"Well duh," was their response

"Cocaine pup?"

"Well dad she did ask for it and you know me I love helping wenches," the gloating hanyou responded, they went back inside the apartment "You know Naraku's right he really did seem like a decent guy,"

"Yeah it seemed to actually be all her," Ayame added

"You won't have to worry about contacting the landlord or anything," Segume said

"Why's that? Inuyasha asked

"Because I own the building, I came here to surprise you but you were in kill mode,"

"Uh oh um sorry about almost ripping the wall out, hehehe," the nervous hanyou replied

"Ah forget it all dogs have a bad day,"

Knocking called their attention to the door Inuyasha answered "Thought I smelled spider,"

"Yes just as I knew I smelled wet dog,"

"Well, well spidy has a sense of humor" Who knew?

"Segume long time no see,"

"Naraku it's been about a minute,"

"If you call three hundred years a minute then yes it has been. I see where your grandson gets his depravity from,"

"And I am very proud,"

"Oh two of them one was bad enough," both Sugimi and Naraku exclaimed

"Wusses" Segume and Inuyasha retorted

"Miko Sesshoumaru congratulations I scent you have mated,"

"Yeah finally got his cherry popped, every Halloween will be their Halloweeniversary ," inuyasha teased

"Let's get the party started fool," Sesshoumaru said

After working together Sugimi, Segume and Naraku had it all set a week later David nearly had a heart attack when he found out he was a citizen of Japan and had a job as the building manager in Inuyasha's building. He got the same apartment where he was the manager it was rent free he was a quiet neighbor. David apologized to Inuyasha for everything he Inuyasha and the others became friends fast quickly bonding it was like they had known each other since birth.

David was crazy about Ayame telling her he wanted her from the second he laid eyes on her they dated then 1 month later were mated. Turns out he was a sarcastic wiseass like Inuyasha , Segume and Kouga and it was Sugimi's dread

"Oh now there are four of them I am doomed," Sugimi groaned

"Ah man up we ain't that bad and you know you love us," Inuyasha needled everyone bust out laughing


End file.
